


Not Enough Words in the World

by Fruit_Fly



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, JOURNAL ENTRY, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Poly, Polyamory, kinda sad, more melancholy tho, sincerely three, yikes it’s one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruit_Fly/pseuds/Fruit_Fly
Summary: How Evan feels about the boys he is in love with.





	Not Enough Words in the World

Dear Evan Hansen,  
Today is going to be a good day, because today you have two amazing boys by your side.   
Jared is the summer sun. He’s the feeling you get at the top of the first drop on a roller coaster. He’s running in an open field and never looking back. He’s the smell of freshly cut grass and the cool feeling of morning.   
Jared is dancing to a song you’d almost forgotten. He’s colorful lights in a dark room. He’s bonfires and s’mores and long hugs. He’s having a million inside jokes.   
Jared is sandals and lemonade. He’s staying up late to watch silly tv shows. He’s getting together only to forget the original reason in favor of something spontaneous.   
Jared is going out with a one way ticket and no plan. Jared is tea at 2 am. He’s leaving the tv on with the volume all the way down late at night. He’s colorful bottles lined up on a windowsill so that when the sun is in exactly the right position, the room is bathed in color. He’s hot, humid nights spent huddled under piles of blankets and glow in the dark stars.   
Jared is a familiar feeling you know you can count on your whole life. 

Connor is late night talks. He’s stargazing and midnight walks around the neighborhood. He’s all the crazy schemes you know you’ll never put into action.   
Connor is Christmas lights and poems and snuggling under warm covers. He’s moonlight and cloudy days. He’s dancing in the rain during a thunderstorm. He’s warm sweaters. He’s hot cocoa after a snowball fight. He’s butterfly kisses and warm hands.   
Connor is sharp and dangerous yet funny and loving. He’s being able to talk to someone that knows exactly what you’re going through. He’s the feeling of seeing someone you haven’t seen in years.   
Connor is taking risks and knowing you’ll have someone with you the whole way. 

Both of these boys mean the world to me. If only I had the confidence to tell them. 

-Sincerely, Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually just took some of my own writings about my friends and inserted the characters’ names in. (Can you tell I am totally in love with “Jared”???) I guess that’s kinda lazy, but it’s the only way I could think to make it seem authentic. Kudos and comments are really appreciated!! I don’t really write that much, so it would be so awesome to hear some feedback.


End file.
